


Happiness

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Clementine hadn’t felt true happiness in years, that changes when she finds Ericson’s Boarding School for Troubled Youth.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine & Ericson kids, Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Kudos: 5





	1. Their Love

She had seen so much death, so much pain, 

So much indifference and fear, 

Yet when she met  him , her life turned around, 

She felt love that she hadn’t in years. 

She raised him, taught him all she had learned, 

From people who helped her thus far, 

Now for a place they could call their home, 

They fought, searched wide and far. 

They found a place finally, a school in the woods, 

The place she found her other half, 

Who sang and played the piano for her, 

And told her jokes that made her laugh. 

Despite all the deaths of their friends she had caused, 

And all the damage had been done, 

They still found it in their hearts to forgive her, 

She had their trust, their faith, and their love. 


	2. Her Laugh

Her laugh was enchanting, like jingling bells, 

Almost like she hadn’t laughed in years, 

He vowed to make her happy and laugh even more, 

To help banish her hurt and her fears. 

Her smile was adorable, just like her laugh, 

Nothing he’d seen nor heard before, 

Both of them were intoxicating, 

So he sang, played piano and joked more and more. 


End file.
